


Curse

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Cat Dean, Curses, Dean gets turned into a cat, M/M, established wincest, slight case background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Dean are in a relationship and Dean gets turned into a cat and has fun at his brother’s expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing stuff when inspiration hits. :]

“Sammy…Sammy…don’t, don’t freak out.”

When Sam hears those words, he mentally prepares himself. In the Winchesters’ line of work nothing good ever comes from those words. Sam lists in his head the possibilities that could make Dean say those words. It’s an almost endless list ranging from Dean growing pubic hair on his palm to being turned fifty years older. Sam shudders at either ideas.

“You know I’m only going to freak out more when you start your sentence with that,” Sam says carefully. “Come out of the bathroom, Dean.”

There’s silence for a moment and Sam thinks Dean isn’t going to answer. Then, “I’m not in the bathroom.”

Sam blinks. The voice sounds slightly far away, like his brother is talking from the bathroom. He looks around the motel room but doesn’t see a trace of Dean anywhere. “Where are you, Dean?” he asks, feeling the slightest hint of panic.

As if waiting for the moment for Sam to ask, a black cat with narrowed, hazel eyes hopped onto the empty bed. Sam leaps back in surprise, stumbling over a chair and tripping backwards to land ungracefully on his ass. 

The cat looks at him and says, “God, Sam, told you not to freak.” 

This. Is. Not. Happening.

“I’m asleep right now,” Sam mutters. “I’m sleeping on the motel bed. I’m dreaming.”

He blinks and sees the cat still there, looking at him the way Dean would as if he’s bored of Sam’s antics. The cat yawns. “Come on, Sammy. We’ve had weirder shit happen to us before.”

“We’ve never gotten turned into animals before!” Sam shoots back, then clamps his mouth closed because now he’s getting into an argument with a cat.

“Dude, hello?” The cat exclaims and leaps to its paws. In a very human like way, it vaguely gestures to itself. 

“You’re not real,” Sam says.

“Sam, oh come on. It’s me, Dean. You’re not asleep. Here. I’ll show you.”

“Stay away from me.” Sam surges to his feet and takes another step away from the cat.

The cat jumps down and lands nimbly on four feet. “Dude, just shut up and let me scratch you to show you you’re really awake. Then we can get a move on with the case and find a way to reverse the spell because I am so done with coughing up hairballs.”

Before Sam can reply, the cat leaps at him and knocks Sam back down. “Oof!” His head hit the floor with a loud THUD. Okay, that definitely hurt. The cat takes a quick swipe at his right arm and Sam hisses at the pain. His arm throbs and the cat, satisfied with the draw of blood, jumps off Sam before he can shove it.

“Okay, whatever, so this is real and you’re Dean,” Sam says sitting back up. His head is spinning with all the possible reasons a witch could have for turning Dean into a cat. 

“So?” the cat, Dean, prods. “Come up with any possible theories in that big, freaky head of yours, Einstein?”

Sam shakes his head, amused. If he had any more doubts at all about the cat, it’s squashed with that one comment. This is definitely his brother, just…in cat form. Sam doesn’t really have an idea. They aren’t in town for a witch. And Dean hasn’t tried any of his stupid, lame one-liners to the waitresses in the cafes in town. Dean hasn’t shown interest in anyone since he became involved with Sam in fact and that had been months ago.

He tells that to Dean. Dean says, “This sucks. You have no idea how awful it is to have hairballs, Sammy.”

“Dean, shut up,” Sam says. He tries to tune out the rest of Dean’s complaining.

In the afternoon, Sam is on the laptop. He has to research their current case and find a way to fix Dean. Dean is rolling around on the bed. Sam has no idea what else his brother is doing that he needs to make constant yowling sounds and really, he doesn’t want to know. 

After a couple hours, Sam isn’t any closer to finding a way to reverse the spell and he still has to talk to a couple locals to see what’s up with the wolf attacks. Dean has finally stopped making noises in the background and Sam heaves out a relieved sigh. It doesn’t last for long.

“Sam, I’m bored,” Dean says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “And what do you want me to do about it, Dean?”

“Uhh, well I would say ‘kissing’ but I don’t think you’ll be all that happy with kissing fur,” Dean says.

Sam makes a face at the thought of kissing Dean’s fur. Cat fur. Yuck. “No, probably not.”

“How about a tummy rub then?” Dean asks hopefully.

Sam sighs and gets up. That he doesn’t mind. “Yeah, okay.”

Dean purrs under Sam’s touch. Sam smiles as he scratches Dean’s belly. He’ll have to remind Dean about this later. Dean can deny it all he wants but Sam will have this memory in his head forever.

“Dude, you purred, you so purred,” Sam says after the belly rub. “You’d be moaning if you were, you know, human again.”

“I did not,” Dean denied. His tail swished in the air, then hit the pillow. Sam reaches out and scratches under his brother’s chin. Dean so purrs. 

“Okay, dude, enough!”

Sam grins as Dean tries to break free. 

“I’m so gonna get back at you for this,” Dean promises as Sam tickles along Dean’s side.

Sam merely shrugs, knowing a bluff when he sees one. “Sure, Dean.”

The next day, Sam gets ready to interview the Sheriff. There’s been another wolf attack last night. Apparently he’s one of the witnesses. Sam feels like he’s stepped in Twilight or Teen Wolf or something.

Dean pads up as he puts on his combat boots. “I’m going with you,” Dean says.

Sam just looks down at his brother. “No. No, you’re staying right here, Dean.”

There’s no way he’s bringing a cat along to an interview. Dean tags along anyway because he’s a stubborn bastard who won’t take ‘no’ even in cat form. Sam sighs.

“You know I’m pretty nimble on my feet in this form. I could outrun you if I had to,” Dean says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “I could just take the Impala and leave you here. Even a cat can’t outrun a car, Dean.”

Dean yowls and claws at Sam’s leg. Sam yelps at the sudden pain. “Dean!”

Dean’s paw comes back bloody and he seems very pleased with himself as he hops into the Impala through the open driver’s seat. He leaps to the front passenger seat and curls up. His green eyes glow with amusement as he waits for his brother to catch up.

“Dude, you keep trying to scratch me like that, I’m gonna have to consider getting you declawed,” Sam jokes.

Dean hisses.

Sam starts up the Impala and they drive down to the Sheriff’s office. 

The interview may possibly be one of the most awkward Sam has ever had. 

“So, uh, Sheriff…Miller,” Sam has a hard time remembering the Sheriff’s name, “what exactly were you doing out in the woods last night?”

The Sheriff says, “Well…I heard one of the…”

He gets cut off there when Dean takes that as his cue to walk into the office, his cat head held high, like he owns the place. The Sheriff tracks the cat nervously and Sam remembers the vague comment from a couple days ago on how he happens to be allergic to them. Dean doesn’t seem to notice the Sheriff as he pads to Sam and purrs very loudly, pressing himself against Sam’s pants.

“Uh, you heard one of what, Sheriff?” Sam asks hastily, nudging Dean away with the tip of one of his boots.

“Uh one of the girls, Tracy, from the church,” the Sheriff says awkwardly.

“The church?” Sam prods, shoving Dean again with a foot as his brother rubs against his other leg.

“Yeah, yeah. She’s a member of the church. A lot of people are in fact,” the Sheriff explains.

“The…um, victims?” Sam asks.

Dean purrs loudly and starts to paw at Sam’s jeans. Sam tries to push Dean off but his brother holds tight, sharp claws digging into skin. Sam hisses. He is so going to have a talk with Dean when this is over.

“Yeah, all of the victims were members of the church,” the Sheriff says. “Um…”

“Alright, uh, thanks for your time, Sheriff…” Sam says.

“Miller,” the Sheriff supplies helpfully.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam says again and gets up quickly.

Dean holds on as Sam awkwardly makes his way out. When he closes the door shut behind him, he glares down at his brother. “What the hell was that, man?”

Dean grins. “Payback. Bitch.”


End file.
